


A little book of love (Oneshot book, requests open!)

by BluebellFlowerCreates



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other, a whole buncha oneshots, oneshot book, oneshots, requests open!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:35:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25805221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluebellFlowerCreates/pseuds/BluebellFlowerCreates
Summary: REQUESTS ARE OPEN!
Comments: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Hello! Lyric here! I've decided to start a oneshot series, based off of Undertale! Requests, of course, are open! Imma lay down the rules, and the form for requesting!

Rules:

I WILL do:

-Fluff

-OC x reader

-OC x OC

-OC x Canon

-Reader x Canon

-Canon x Canon

-Non-ship fics

-Gore

-Fluff

-Angst

-Emotional fics

I WILL NOT do:

-Lemons

-Limes

-Yandere AUs

Form:

Ship? (Please answer with: Reader x Canon, OC x OC, etc. Or just answer N/A if you don't want a ship!):

Fluff, Angst, Emotional?:

Gore?:

Characters (If they are your OCs, please include reference!):

Prompt (NOT OPTIONAL.):

Anything else?:

I will also be accepting requests for Flowerverse characters, and may even write some of my own free will, so keep that in mind!

Can also be found on:

Deviantart: <https://www.deviantart.com/a-very-confused-liar/journal/Oneshot-Series-REQUESTS-OPEN-851475062>

Wattpad: Not here yet!


	2. A ghostly meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Person 1 has just moved into their families old estate. The estate has been in the family for many generations, but it seems a bit… supernatural. The first night Person 1 stays there, he discovers a ghost (Person 2) playing the grand piano in the study. When Person 1 freaks out at them, Person 2 only replies with “wait, you can see me?”  
> Ship:Ghost!Arctica x Classic!Sans

Sans sighed as he stared up at the old, creaky estate. Apparently his family had owned it before they were forced underground, which explained why it looked incredibly old. He looked over to his brother, Papyrus, who looked simply ecstatic about this new place. Sighing, he begrudgingly started heading inside, dragging his suitcase behind him. He didn’t have many belongings on him, since most of the furniture and trinkets he and his brother had while in the underground were stuffed into the back of a moving truck. Although they had only been freed from the mountain about a month ago, all thanks to a little human child named Frisk, they were already recognized as citizens of Ebott, and had the right to own a house. Some humans weren’t too happy about that, but they just had to deal with it.

“BROTHER, AREN’T YOU EXCITED? WE’RE MOVING INTO OUR ANCESTOR’S OLD HOUSE!” Papyrus beamed. God, he was really excited, wasn’t he?

“well, i guess so.” He grumbled. Yeah, sure, moving into such a luxurious house did seem pretty nice on paper, it just felt really… strange to him. Like, something was already... living in it. However, he shook off the feeling, and stepped inside of the mansion.

Immediately, he was greeted by the biggest house he had ever seen. He thought the outside was big, but DAMN. This place was HUGE! Not to mention that it was already furnished, however, the furniture looked extremely fancy, so the furniture that the brothers had with them wouldn’t exactly… fit in.

“WOWIE! THIS PLACE IS BEAUTIFUL!” Papyrus marveled. He was right, it was quite the gorgeous place. However, Sans just couldn’t shake the feeling that something was… watching them.

“yeah, it is pretty nice,” He replied, “in fact, i think it might be so nice that it’s chilling me… to the  _ bone _ .”

Papyrus groaned loudly, but Sans could swear he heard… feminine laughter? He shrugged, and continued joking around. But that foreboding feeling of being watched still lingered for the rest of the day, sending shivers down his spine. When he told puns, he could hear a laugh that wasn’t his own. He couldn’t even sleep that night, because the feeling was so, so strong. So, since he was sure that sleep would never come, he decided to get up, and maybe get some ketchup.

However, once he got to the kitchen, the halls started to echo with a strange sound. It sounded like… piano? Slowly creeping towards the noise, he gulped as the piano continued to play. Turning the corner, he stared at the figure poised at the piano. A woman, looking around 21 years old, with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes pressed her fingers down on the keys, making a beautiful yet slightly haunting sound. But shock crossed his face when he realized that… she was a skeleton. With fox ears and tail. Even stranger was the blue, fire-like substance that the tail was made out of. The same substance came out of the ears in tuft-like fashion. She wore a light blue dress with a green stripe near the chest-area, and a black, smaller stripe underneath it. 

“what??? How???” He questioned out loud. The woman turned her head towards him, seemingly shocked.

“...Wait, you can see me?” She gasped. Standing up, she… started to float towards him? “This… THIS IS INCREDIBLE!” She cheered.

“...what the hell???” He choked out. Who IS this girl? Why is she here? WHAT IS GOING ON?!

“Oh, I guess I should explain, huh?” She giggled, “I lived in this house a long time ago. I was a maid here, before I was… killed. By a human. So, I guess I’m a ghost now.” She explained, slightly solemnly.

He nodded. “so, that’s what happened…”

She sighed, before resuming her cheerful attitude. “Well, that doesn’t matter now! My name’s Arctica, what’s yours?”

“sans. sans the skeleton. nice to meetcha.”

“Likewise!”


End file.
